You Like Me Too Much
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: One Shot. Nuestro adorable Ron sabe que no puede vivir sin su Hermione pero aún así se las arregla para sacarla de sus casillas en algunas ocasiones. A Ron/Hermione fic.


**You like me too much (A Harry Potter fic).**

**By Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Sólo la trama de este fic es mía y el resto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** One Shot. Nuestro adorable Ron sabe que no puede vivir sin su Hermione pero aún así se las arregla para sacarla de sus casillas en algunas ocasiones. A Ron/Hermione fic.

**Timeline:** Post-Deathly Hallows. Séptimo curso.

_Capítulo 1: Del odio al amor… ¡Un sólo paso!_

_Nota de la autora: Holas a todos! OK, esta es la primera vez que me adentro seriamente en este fandom así que espero que no sean tan malos conmigo xD. Bueno como resumen a esta historia, les puedo contar que concebí este oneshot de una canción de los Beatles (la que le da el título a esta historia) la cual se trata sobre un tipo arrogante que tiene una novia. Aunque sabe que aunque se gustan mutuamente, él se las arregla para sacar de sus casillas a su chica con despreocupación, por que sabe que ella volverá a su lado por que lo ama. Así que decidí plasmarlo en esta historia. Read&Enjoy._

_*En este fic, "Mona" es sólo un apelativo cariñoso para Hermione. Y Tonks está viva._

_- o -_

-Hermione no puede enojarse por esa tontería... ¡sólo estaba saludando a Lavender y ella se enojó! -le estaba contando Ron a Harry mientras tomaban el desayuno en el Gran Comedor antes de que los chicos se fueran a la clase de Transformaciones.

-Es que tu sí que te superas –le espetó Ginny disgustada. Claramente ella estaba de parte de Hermione.

-¿Perdón Ginny? –preguntó Ron sarcásticamente levantando una ceja-. Si no te importa Ginevra, estaba hablando con mi amigo Harry. Como te decía, ¡Hermione se puso histérica cuando me vio saludando a Lavender...! ¿Por qué todas las mujeres serán tan histéricas y locas?

-No sé Ron, a mí ni me mires... –le contestó Harry prudentemente, como si fuera a temer una reprimenda de Ginny si se le ocurría responder.

-Si ellas se ponen locas y histéricas, es por que tienen novios estúpidos sin un mínimo de materia gris, Ronald –se apresuró a responder Ginny-. Y eso, te incluye a ti también en la lista.

-¿Quieres que te dé un consejo de hermano mayor Ginny? –dijo Ron bruscamente- ¡No te metas en peleas de parejas! ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, pequeña entrometida!

-¿Y tú quieres que te diga un par de cosas de hermana menor, grandísimo tarado? –le respondió Ginny a su hermano a la misma altura-. Uno, no puedes pedirme que no me meta cuando estoy viendo sufrir a mi mejor amiga por culpa tuya. Dos, si quiero consejos de _hermano mayor_, no voy a recurrir precisamente a ti. ¡Antes iría donde Percy!. Y por ultimo, ¿sabías que eres un completo idiota?. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer –luego se tornó hacia Harry y adoptó un gesto cariñoso-. Nos vemos en el recreo cariño –finalizó la chica besando en la boca a su novio antes de irse a sus clases de Pociones.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te beses en público con Harry? –saltó Ron enojado.

-¡No me importa cuantas veces me lo hayas dicho! –respondió Ginny aún más enojada con Ron- Además, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Tú no eres mi papá!

-¡Yo no soy tu papá pero sí soy tu hermano mayor! –replicó Ron acalorado.

-¡Aparte de ser mi hermano mayor, sino que también eres un completo imbécil! –le espetó la pelirroja furiosa antes de agarrar sus cosas y marcharse.

Poco rato después de que Ginny se marchó a sus clases de Pociones y hablando sobre el rey de Roma, Hermione hizo su aparición. A pesar de estar notablemente cansada por la discusión de anoche con Ron venía muy campante y con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Se sentó al lado de Harry y dejó unos tomos de _La Transformación Moderna _al otro lado. Al verla, Ron se apresuró a saludarla.

-Buenos días, mi amor –le saludó Ron cariñosamente como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Buenos días Harry –Hermione ignoró olímpicamente a Ron el cual quedó descolocado-. ¿Terminaste el trabajo de Transformaciones? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Gracias a su mejor amiga, Harry encontró una excusa perfecta para desentenderse de los líos sentimentales de Ron. Si Hermione se estaba ofreciéndose para ayudarlo, no iba a decirle que no.

-Eh... buenos días Hermione –contestó Harry cortésmente-. Um... pues digamos que lo tengo hecho pero una revisión de parte tuya no le vendría nada mal.

-Entonces pásame tu trabajo –le dijo la castaña con rapidez mientras se comía una tostada con mantequilla. Harry le extendió los dos pergaminos de su trabajo de Transformaciones mientras la chica los leía rápidamente y tachaba algunas cosas.

-Eh... Hermione, yo también necesito que me ayudes con mi trabajo –pidió Ron tímidamente tratando de entablar conversación con Hermione.

-Pues que bien, Ronald –contestó Hermione con sorna sin levantar la vista mientras revisaba el trabajo de Harry-. Pues entonces vete a pedirle ayuda a Lavender –luego se tornó hacia Harry-. Harry, tu trabajo está bueno pero esas cosas que te taché, están de más y no vienen al caso. Y por ahí te corregí algunas cosas. Tienes quince minutos para arreglarlo. ¿Ya se fue Ginny a clases?.

-Gracias Hermione –le dijo Harry.

-Se fue hace cinco minutos a sus clases de Pociones –respondió Ron en otro intento desesperado para que su novia cambiara de actitud con él.

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y si las miradas mataran, a Ronald Weasley ya se lo habrían llevado directamente a la morgue de San Mungo. Ron entendió que era mejor quedarse callado antes de que Hermione le empezara a enrostrarle todo lo que ocurrió anoche armando una escena barata.

-Bueno, en todo caso igual tenía que ir a la lechucería... –murmuró Hermione para sí misma cambiando de tema pero no pudo evitar que Ron la oyera.

-¿Y para qué necesitas una lechuza, Hermione? –preguntó Ron tratando de hacerse el amable con la castaña pero ella no quería nada- ¡Yo te puedo prestar a _Pig!._

-¿De verdad quieres saber para qué quiero una lechuza? –preguntó Hermione peligrosamente.

-Digo yo, para que no tengas que ir a la lechucería... –dijo Ron no muy convencido dada la actitud de Hermione para con él.

-Para enviarle la respuesta a Viktor –dejó caer Hermione mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos-. No creo que _Pig_ aguante un viaje tan largo hasta Bulgaria. Así que gracias por tus buenas intenciones, Ronald.

-Respuesta... ¿De qué clase de respuesta me estás hablando? –preguntó Ron alzando la voz claramente celoso- ¿Desde hace cuanto que te carteas con 'Vicky'?

-Desde después del Torneo de los Tres Magos –contestó Hermione tranquilamente-. Y contestando tu primera pregunta, tengo que enviarle una respuesta a Viktor sobre si quiero ir o no al Mundial de Quidditch de Japón este verano con él. Como amigos, claro.

Ron se quedó pálido en el momento. ¿Mundial de Quidditch? ¿Japón? ¿Hermione sola? ¿Con Krum?. Era mucha información para él y decidió encarar a su novia. No podía consentir que ella se fuera sola con el búlgaro hacia el otro lado del mundo a hacer quizás que cosas.

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta tanto el Quidditch, Hermione?–Ron sintió como la ira se le iba acumulando con cada palabra que decía- ¿Así que te vas con Krum a ese mentado mundial en Japón? ¡Pues no vas a ir a ninguna parte, Granger!

-¡No si yo digo otra cosa, Weasley! ¡Te recuerdo que tengo dieciocho años, soy legalmente capaz en el mundo de la magia y puedo hacer lo que quiera! –chilló Hermione evidentemente enojada- ¿Te digo una cosa? Eres un completo egoísta descarado. ¡Déjame en paz!.

De pronto, Neville se apareció por el Gran Comedor pidiendo que alguien lo ayudase con algunas dudas de un trabajo de Encantamientos. En situaciones normales Hermione lo habría ayudado como siempre pero dada la acalorada discusión de ella con Ron, ni se enteró de la presencia de Longbottom. Dado que la situación se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, Harry se ofreció a ayudar a Neville con la condición irse a otro lado. No estaba de ánimos para presenciar otro espectáculo de celos protagonizado por Ron y Hermione. Así que el chico de pelo azabache tomó sus cosas apuradamente y se marchó con Neville.

-¡¿De verdad quieres que te deje en paz? –le espetó Ron furioso- Está bien, te dejaré en paz y te marcharás a Japón con Krum. Pero te lo advierto Hermione: no habrá una próxima vez para ti.

-¡Eres un completo imbécil Ronald! ¡Déjame en paz y corre a los brazos de Lavender, si es eso lo que quieres! ¡Y para que lo sepas, tampoco habrá una próxima vez para ti! –dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y agarrando sus cosas bruscamente- ¡Esto ya no da para más! ¡Quiero terminar!.

-¡Perfecto Granger! ¡Terminamos! ¡Y no me busques más! –contestó Ron tan o más furioso que hace un rato- ¡Mujeres! ¡Quién las necesita!

_Dos semanas después..._

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Ron y Hermione después de que terminaron su corta relación sentimental. Él parecía como si estuviera ido, como si no asimilase que Hermione había terminado con él. Aunque en el fondo esperaba que ella lo buscase para arreglar las cosas cada vez que terminaban como siempre, Ron se sorprendió de que Hermione no hubiera hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en ir a buscarlo para volver con él. Además de eso, él había bajado considerablemente las notas a un nivel alarmante (de lo cual se enteró todo el mundo gracias a un _howler_, cortesía de la señora Weasley al ser alertada por ése motivo mediante una lechuza por Tonks, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor.) y ya no rendía bien en el Quidditch. En el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, pese a que Harry hizo un gran partido y pudo agarrar la snitch, la escuadra leonina perdió inapelablemente gracias a varios errores tácticos –y garrafales- de Ron. Lo cual llevó a que el pelirrojo presentara su renuncia al equipo. Harry, como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, rechazó de plano la renuncia de Ron y le exigió que se concentrara más en los partidos.

En cambio en la otra cara de la moneda, Hermione parecía todo lo contrario. Parecía una verdadera máquina y siempre estaba ocupada. Como había terminado con Ron y no quería saber nada más de él, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas para olvidarlo y para ello, no encontró nada mejor que subir aún más las notas, prepararse aún más para los EXTASIS y prestar más atención a sus deberes como prefecta. Eso, además de inscribirse para representar a Gryffindor en las materias de Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia –por consejo de Tonks- en las Olimpiadas Intelectuales de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts de este año.

-Oye Hermione ¿de donde sacas tanto tiempo para hacer todo? –le preguntó un buen día Neville a Hermione.

-Organizándome –contestó simplemente Hermione.

-Vaya, por que cualquiera que te viera, creería que estás así de frenética sólo para olvidar a Ron... –Neville había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Había mencionado el nombre que no se debía pronunciar en frente de Hermione Jean Granger. El chico no alcanzó a terminar la frase del todo antes de que Hermione lo cortara.

-¡Mi mundo no gira en torno al idiota de Weasley! –gritó Hermione harta y lanzando la pluma sin saber donde cayó- ¡Así que te voy a pedir Neville que no hables de Ron en frente mio! ¿Entendiste?

-¿Te das cuenta, Lavender? –dijo Ron que iba pasando por allí junto con Lavender mientras él miraba a Hermione. Brown estaba riéndose tontamente como siempre-. Para ella no soy más que un idiota.

_Epic fail para Hermione. Granger 0 – Weasley 1._

-De acuerdo Hermione –contestó Neville aterrado por la violenta reacción de Hermione y se las arregló para cambiar de tema- ¿Así que vas a las Olimpiadas Intelectuales de Magia y Hechicería de este año?

-Sí –contestó Hermione secamente y aún molesta por quedar como estúpida en frente de Ron- Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Transformaciones. ¿Algo más?.

-Eh... nada, me tengo que marchar –masculló Neville-. Nos vemos en un rato más.

-Adiós, Neville –se despidió la chica.

_Un mes después..._

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Maldita loca obsesiva! –le espetó Ron a Lavender- ¿Por qué todas las mujeres están tan locas? ¡Si no quiero nada más contigo no es por que quiera volver con Hermione!

-¡Reconoce que ella todavía te gusta! –contraatacó Lavender. "Ella" no era otra más que nuestra castaña favorita- ¡Anda, dile que no se vaya a Japón con Viktor Krum y que sean muy felices juntos!.

-¡Loca! –contestó Ron enojado. Las orejas le ardían al pelirrojo.

-¡Callate! –lo hizo callar Lavender antes de irse con Parvati a su habitación.

Medio salón de Gryffindor estaba riéndose del show que estaban dando Lavender y Ron. Hermione que venía justo entrando a la Sala de Gryffindor con Ginny, no entendía nada de este alboroto.

-Mira Weasley, allí justo viene Granger. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y así le dices delante de todos? – le preguntó mordazmente Lavender a Ron apuntando con el dedo a Hermione.

-Bien Ronald, te estoy escuchando. ¿Qué quieres decirme? –preguntó Hermione tranquilamente esperando a que Ron dijera algo.

-¡Que no le creas nada a la trastornada de Lavender! -le espetó Ron a Hermione.

-¿Algo más que quieras agregar Ronald? –preguntó con calma Hermione antes de marcharse-. Te sugiero que seas breve y rápido por que tengo demasiado que hacer.

-No quiero decir nada más –dijo Ron enfurruñado.

-Perfecto –contestó Hermione lacónicamente-. Ahora, si me disculpas, me iré repasar un poco. Tengo que dormir y mañana me toca un día muy duro. Buenas noches, Ginny.

_Epic fail para Ron. Granger 1 – Weasley 1._

-Buenas noches Mona –se despidió la pequeña pelirroja alegremente-. ¡Mañana lo harás muy bien!.

-Gracias Gin –le agradeció la castaña con una sonrisa.

_Al día siguiente..._

Las Olimpiadas Intelectuales de Magia y Hechicería se llevaban a cabo desde tiempos inmemoriales en Hogwarts con el objeto de premiar el esfuerzo intelectual y práctico de los estudiantes, los cuales solían competir por sus respectivas casas. Y a diferencia del año pasado que debieron suspenderse por razones obvias, este año no fue la excepción para continuar con una antigua costumbre. Era habitual que los Jefes de las Casas eligieran a los mejores –académicamente hablando- alumnos del último curso para materias específicas con un máximo de tres materias por alumno. Las materias objeto de las olimpiadas de este año eran: Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbología, Aritmancia, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Astronomía, Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Las olimpiadas no solían durar más de una semana y la casa que lograba la mayor cantidad de puntos, era premiada con trescientos puntos en la carrera por la Copa de las Casas. Y el hecho de participar en ellas y salir airoso, sugería un auspicioso futuro laboral después de terminar Hogwarts, puesto que gente importante del Ministerio o de la Oficina de Aurores iban a observar las pruebas. Cómo era obvio, ése día Hermione se levantó histérica por que se le había perdido la última edición de su Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos _(-¡¿Y ahora quién me quiere explicar cómo voy a repasar? –preguntó Hermione furiosa a nadie en particular.) _y sólo logró calmarse cuando Harry le prestó su ejemplar.

Aquel día había sido agitado. Y para colmo, ése día lunes, Hermione fue la primera en competir en el ramo de Transformaciones contra Terry Boot de Ravenclaw. Más histérica estaba. Al punto que llegaba a ser insoportable. La prueba de Transformaciones consistía en que los estudiantes debían transformar una silla en un gato con un hechizo no-verbal. Al cabo de una hora, Hermione logró convertir una silla de madera en un lindo gato de pelaje blanco, con lo cual logró el primer punto para Gryffindor.

_Dos días después..._

La segunda prueba de Hermione se trataba del ramo de Aritmancia. Hermione tenía que competir contra Daphne Greengrass de Slytherin. Ésta consistía en resolver una tabla numérica considerablemente más dificultosa que la que solían poner en los exámenes finales normales. Como nada era imposible para nuestra castaña favorita, al final de una hora y media después, Hermione logró resolver la tabla a costa de un evidente cansancio mental. Ella consiguió el cuarto punto para Gryffindor, luego que Harry ganara la prueba de Pociones a Draco Malfoy al hacer la Poción de los Muertos Vivientes y la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a Ernie McMillan al confundir correctamente a un _boggart._

_Quinto día de olimpiadas..._

La última prueba de nuestra chica era la de Runas Antiguas. Al momento de competir, les habían entregado un gran texto rúnico para traducir a Hermione y a Justin Finch-Fletchley de Hufflepuff que se trataba sobre antiguos rituales de magia primitiva vikinga. Esta prueba estaba muy reñida, puesto que el cansancio de la semana le estaba pasando la cuenta a la chica de Gryffindor. Pero aún así ella logró salirse con la suya y ganar la prueba, agregando el sexto punto para Gryffindor, con lo cual ganaba las olimpiadas del año 1999 adjudicándose trescientos puntos para la carrera de la Copa de las Casas.

Después de la premiación, todo Gryffindor se fue a celebrar con cervezas de mantequilla a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, lo cual no impidió tampoco que otros alumnos de las otras casas fueran a celebrar con sus amigos. Después de haberse cambiado de ropa, Hermione había hecho su aparición por primera vez en la fiesta. Se veía más radiante que nunca y no pudo evitar poner esa sonrisita de suficiencia cuando llegó Ron a la celebración. Estaba claramente enfurruñado y trataba por todos los medios de ignorarla.

En cambio Hermione parecía más preocupada de conversar cosas superficiales con Ginny y Luna que de estar pendiente de Ron. Aun cuando seguía furioso con ella, se moría de ganas de conversar con ella y de felicitarla por su gran actuación en las Olimpiadas, así que esperó a que Ginny y Luna se largaran, para poder conversar con ella en privado.

-Eh... ¿Hermione? –Ron trató de entablar conversación con Hermione no muy convencido, mientras ella estaba sirviéndose una cerveza de mantequilla- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Tú dirás Ronald –contestó Hermione.

-Pues... esto... yo... quería felicitarte por tu actuación en las olimpíadas de magia, Hermione –dijo Ron tímidamente.

-Gracias Ron –fue lo primero que atinó a decir Hermione.

-Y pues... ¿al final vas o no al mundial? –preguntó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No voy a ir –contestó la chica tranquilamente-. Es más, ya le avisé a Viktor que no iría. Se lo tomó bien.

-¡Pero si tú querías ir Hermione! –saltó Ron confundido- ¿Por qué no quieres ir ahora?

-Por que con el resultado de las olimpiadas, me empezaron a llamar del Ministerio para una serie de entrevistas laborales –le explicó Hermione al pelirrojo-. Si me va bien, ya habré conseguido trabajo en el Ministerio después de que termine Hogwarts. Y hay una razón más importante que todo lo que te acabo de decir.

-Si no te importa... –Ron trató de hilvanar la frase pero Hermione lo cortó.

-No, no me importa –completó la frase Hermione como si supiera lo que Ron le trató de pedir- Ésa razón importante eres tú, Ron. Mira, yo no quiero seguir enojada contigo pero...

Ron se quedó pálido. No esperaba una frase de ése tipo y menos saliendo de la boca de Hermione.

-Bueno... yo tampoco quiero estar enojado contigo –dijo Ron sonriendo tímidamente-. Sabes algo, te he echado mucho de menos Hermione. Yo estoy consciente que muchas veces me porto como un completo imbécil, que no te trato lo suficientemente bien y que no mido mucho mi vocabulario a veces... Hermione, yo quería pedirte algo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Quería pedirte perdón, Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo arrepentido y con la cabeza gacha-. Yo creo que exageré demasiado la pelea del otro día sólo para justificar todas las veces que te hago rabiar por culpa mía. Y sé que me pasé de la raya al tratarte mal y sacarte celos con Lavender. ¿Me perdonas Hermione?.

La carita de perrito arrepentido de Ron era lisa y llanamente irrechazable. Y desde luego que ablandó el corazón de la chica.

-Claro que sí, tontito –dijo Hermione jugueteando con la punta de la nariz de su pelirrojo-. Y yo también quería pedirte perdón Ron. Yo sé que debí haberle dicho que no a Viktor desde el principio y que no debí haber sido tan grosera y hiriente contigo. Perdóname –la chica dijo esto último mirando fijamente a su pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que te perdono Hermione –contestó Ron sonriendo-. Tú sabes que siempre te lo perdono todo.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione llamándole la atención al chico.

-Pero te perdono con una condición, Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo jugueteando con el pelo de la chica.

-Dime –la chica parecía nerviosa, como si no supiera con qué le iba a salir su pelirrojo.

-Que me des un beso –contestó Ron mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Está bien pero antes vas a tener que contestarme algo –accedió Hermione muy segura de sí-. ¿Vamos a volver, cierto? Por que yo no le doy mis besos a cualquiera.

-Eso, señorita Hermione Jean Granger, es obvio –contestó Ron de manera tan seductora mientras se acercaba a la boca de su Hermione para besarla. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer.

Ambos chicos estaban tan metidos en lo suyo mientras sus labios jugueteaban entre ellos que no se dieron cuenta que medio Gryffindor estaba mirándolos con expectación. Lamentablemente tuvieron que interrumpir su beso de reconciliación inesperadamente cuando oyeron una conocida voz masculina que gritaba:

-¡Te lo dije, Ginny! ¡Yo sabía que tu hermano no podía pasar más de un más de un mes lejos de Hermione! –dijo Neville contento-. Así que son tres galeones.

-¡Ron! ¡Te dije que teníamos que ir a un lugar más privado! –exclamó Hermione bromeando y haciéndose la desentendida.

-¡Qué! ¡Tú nunca dijiste nada, Granger! –contestó Ron molesto- ¡Mujeres!

-Oye Ron, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Neville? –dijo la castaña cambiando el tema.

-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó el pelirrojo con una adorable cara de tonto.

-En el fondo, hicieron una apuesta para ver cuanto nos demorábamos en volver a estar juntos –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué! ¡Cómo pudieron lucrarse con mi desgracia! –saltó Ron alterado- ¡Nuestra desgracia! ¡Me las vas a pagar Ginny!

-¡No seas tan troglodita Ron! –exclamó Hermione llamándole la atención a Ron.

-No, lo que pasa es que ella creía que te ibas a demorar un poco más en pedirle disculpas a Hermione –aclaró Neville.

-No importa, ¡igual se estaba lucrando! –exclamó Ron con enojo.

-¡Que te está diciendo que no, tonto! –se metió Harry para defender a su amada Ginny- Además, si te metes con Ginny, el que las va a pagar vas a ser tú, Ron.

-¿Me estás retando a duelo, Potter? –le desafió Ron medio en broma, medio en serio.

-No, tú sabes que yo no pierdo el tiempo retándote a duelo, por que sabes que te gano –dijo Harry bromeando con arrogancia-. Pero le puedo mandar una lechuza a tu madre y eso si que es terrible.

-¿Escuchaste Ronald? –intervino Ginny para burlarse de su hermano-. No querrás recibir tu tercer vociferador, ¿verdad?.

-Cállense tontos –Ron los hizo callar mientras tomaba de la mano a Hermione-. Vayámonos mi amor a un lugar más privado, no nos juntemos con esta chusma.

-Quién lo vio y quién lo ve ahora –dijo Harry a Ginny riendo.

-Ron es una completa caja de Pandora –contestó la pelirroja-. ¡Vamos a ver cuanto duras sin hacer enfadar a Hermione, Ron!

Ron y Hermione. Esos dos tortolitos se fueron de la mano en dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres a hacer cosas que quedaron entre ellos dos sin hacer caso omiso de las bromas de sus amigos. Por que el tiempo parecía detenerse y el resto del mundo parecía no existir cuando estaban juntos.

**KAKO***

_Bien, este es el fin de mi historia y espero que les haya gustado mucho. Tanto como cuando escribí esta historia. Espero que me dejen reviews. Nos vemos pronto._


End file.
